


Return

by galacticyarn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, U-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Maybe putting the serve and volley specialists in one room had a purpose, but Gakuto didn't care. He had to listen to Jirou fanboy over Marui,andhe was separated from Yuushi. He didn't even have Shishido to hang with or bicker with or just buffer Jirou's exuberance - that lucky bastard got to room with his doubles partner, and those two were rooming with the Seigaku golden pair. What bullshit.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Gakuto winning his pair match. Inspired by [this](http://galacticyarn.tumblr.com/post/168877553877/from-the-party-time-ending-theme) ridiculous image from the Party Time ending song where Gakuto has the biggest pout I've ever seen. You can interpret their relationship however you like - dumb boys who just don't understand friendship or dumb boys having crushes lol. If anybody wants a continuation, I can write more.

When the Hyoutei boys arrived at U-17, the tension was high and they were all eager. It was certainly strenuous but they were riding the high, eating quality food, having interesting matches, chatting in the bath, and plopping into bed feeling accomplished and looking forward to the next day. This pattern continued for a short while until one session, when they were asked to pair up to play. Naturally, the usual doubles partners teamed up, thinking it would be a series of doubles matches, only to find themselves fighting each other for one spot. 

Gakuto had spent so long fighting together with Yuushi that he didn't remember what it had been like to fight against him back when they first met. As the match dragged on and on, he found himself scowling and gritting his teeth and taking out all of his frustration on Yuushi, whose mild facial expression only served to anger Gakuto further. How could his long term schoolmate and teammate and, dare he say, important friend, be so calm about the fact that they had to play this game to what was essentially death and separate? As third years, there wouldn't _be_  anything after this until high school - and who knew which school that genius would attend?

Finally, the match ended, Gakuto the victor. Yuushi was momentarily wide eyed before smiling gently.

"Have fun."

Yuushi walked off the court with a final glance back at his old doubles partner.

Gakuto gnashed his teeth and stomped away.

\---

Their practices had gotten tougher, and the loss of what little time he could spend with Yuushi had compounded into an emotional disaster for Gakuto, leaving him extra snappy and snarky. He was miserable during training sessions, picking at his lunch, and sulking in the bath. Jirou, too stupid for his own good, continued to bug his roommate. Every day he would ask what was wrong, suggest answers to a problem Gakuto couldn't even begin to describe, and press some extra snacks into Gakuto's hand until one lunch, when Gakuto couldn't stand one more gesture of kindness.

He slammed a hand on the table and told the other to fuck off, because what did he know? The cafeteria quieted, all eyes focusing on their table, and Gakuto reddened, bright pink contrasting horrifically against his burgundy hair. Jirou, still nosy, asked if Gakuto had food poisoning, or if it was that thing he'd been reading about, "unresolved feelings" having to do with a certain match, which reminded Gakuto of everything all over again and he jumped from his seat, storming from the room.

Fuji smiled knowingly (pityingly?) as Gakuto rushed past, banging into Fuji's lunch tray and not even apologizing.

Upon reaching his empty room, Gakuto climbed up to his bed and threw himself on the mattress.

\---

Jirou finally had the sense to leave Gakuto alone, keeping their interactions at the same level as he had with any other former Hyoutei member. He was presently occupied by a generous Marui, trading and sampling from the other redhead's vast horde of snacks hidden in the nooks of their shared room.

Gakuto was lounging in bed and inexplicably found himself unable to look at the two. He rolled onto his stomach, staring at the wall and pouting just like he would have at Hyoutei to get what he wanted from --

How was he supposed to switch from doubles to singles just like _that_? 

\---

Gakuto couldn't believe the vision before him.

The losers had returned, looking rumpled and unwashed, but they wore the very same official uniforms as the other U-17 members, except in black. Among them was Yuushi, calm as if he had never left.

They made eye contact and Gakuto's breath caught. He looked away, unsure what exactly he was feeling, and missed the look on Yuushi's face.

\---

They kept trying to meet, talk like nothing had happened, but there was no denying a new awkwardness between them.

Gripping his racket with unnecessary force, Gakuto tried to walk casually over to his former partner. It was growing dark and everyone was heading back to the dorms to bathe and sleep, hopefully too tired to interfere with Gakuto's plan. He had thought it all out very carefully and he would smack anybody who did mess with him.

With the setting sun behind him, Gakuto ambled up to the other, heart beating uncomfortably fast.

Brushing sweaty hair from his face, Yuushi's slightly raised eyebrows were visible for a second.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, dumbass." Gakuto couldn't stop a little emotion creeping into his voice, hurt and reproach and something that made him think his voice would crack if he said any more.

Yuushi chuckled softly, looking at Gakuto in his peripheral vision.

"You know, I'm glad that I'm back."

Gakuto sucked in a breath.

"Me too."

 


End file.
